


The story I wrote when I was completely ucked up

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Sexy Times, Terrible Fanfiction, bad fanfiction, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Bruce and Diana confess their love





	The story I wrote when I was completely ucked up

Bruce sit with drinking cofee and diana come to him and say i got some thing to tell to you. and so bruce say yes? Diana say I thinking i like you like LIKE LIKE you

ok so Bruce say omg I like you to omg... diana say omg for really? and bruce says to her he say coool and diana has big smile bigger than him smile

Brucesaid so yea what should we to do

Diablo say idk

Hmm

He tells to her want to ffck

Fuck me. Yeasss She said. Sex with me

and so he did. And it feel Goooood

The lay in bed and brue say will you marry me. Think he thinks we can marry and love each other and ride into sunset together with each other. And diana say yes and he smile the biggest smiled and so Bruce asked want to make a baby.?

Diama says sure and so Bateman said ok and diana ask what's to will we name it and so Batman day I think dylan. Dylan good.. and they marry and they make will have baby

THE END.


End file.
